


It’s not Funny.

by TechnicalError101



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, I’m so distraught, Rated T for unhealthy coping methods, They MASSACRED my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalError101/pseuds/TechnicalError101
Summary: Grian laughs. That’s what he always does.. .But it’s not funny.
Relationships: Grian & grumbot, Grian & mumbo jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo & Grumbot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252





	It’s not Funny.

Grian stared horrified at Grumbot as he spit out message after message, grian had run over and fell to his knees scrambling to read everything his son was saying but he couldn’t keep up.  
The bits and pieces he could read made his chest ache and hurt.

‘What is this feeling in my chest?’  
‘What is anger?’  
‘Does anything really matter?’

Grian wanted to cry. 

‘Am I the only one?’  
‘What is at the end of the tunnel?’  
‘Is there life after death?’

He wanted to scream. 

‘Am I more than just a robot?’  
‘What if I fail my loved ones?’  
‘Am I loved or used?’

His heart felt like it was being shredded as Mumbo read out grumbots messages. 

“Oh dear. He’s, he’s smoking.”

Grian's breath caught in his throat and he stumbled trying to get up. He looked up at Grumbot to see that Mumbo was right. His son was smoking inside out.  
Grumbot spit out new messages and Grian shakily tried to pick them up. He couldn’t, but Mumbo read out “goodbye, Dads.” For him.  
He froze. His throat burned and he wanted to cry and scream and apologize to his son.

“I’ve got at least two stacks of “goodbye dads.”

He tried to make a noncommittal noise, it sounded strangled to his own ears. 

“Grian, are you alright..?”

Grian smiled, strained as it was. “I’m fine Mumbo.” He lied. Briefly he wondered if Mumbo felt as horrible as he did.  
But he turned away from Grumbot, certain that if he looked at his son for a second longer he’d lose it.  
Grian laughed halfheartedly “Come on Mumbo, we need to vote.”

Later Mumbo visited Grian’s mansion, the builder had thrown himself into his work after they voted. They were both wearing netherite armour, He noticed.  
When Mumbo finally got Grian to stop working and sit down, he asked him if he was okay.  
To Mumbo’s surprise Grian laughed.  
“Of course, I’m fine Mumbo.”  
Mumbo didn’t believe him, but Grian brushed him off chuckling a little.  
“Grian really, you don’t seem alright.”

Grian was about to walk away but Mumbo gripped his wrist. He laughed. “Mumbo really, I’m fine!” He didn’t turn to look at the other.  
He nearly choked as Mumbo yanked him to his side, eyes locking with his.  
Before Grian could try and turn away again Mumbo grabbed his other hand, holding it as tightly as he was holding the other.  
“Grian, you can talk to me, you know?”  
Grian laughed.  
“Grian…”  
He laughed and laughed. He couldn’t stop laughing.  
Mumbo pulled grian into a hug, his laughter turned into sobs, tears streaming down his face. 

It wasn’t funny.


End file.
